1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and particularly to a computer enclosure having a base and a hood pivotable about the base.
2. Related Art
An electronic device such as a computer normally includes an enclosure for receiving and protecting internal electronic components and subassemblies. The enclosure can also protect other adjacent electronic devices from electromagnetic interference. An enclosure should be able to readily receive new or replacement electronic components and/or subassemblies therein. An enclosure that can be readily assembled and disassembled saves time and reduces costs.
Contemporary computers have a variety of enclosures. One kind of conventional enclosure, as disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 89211639, includes a base and a hood attached to the base with bolts. It is time-consuming and laborious to attach the hood to the base by screwing down the bolts. Similarly, it is time-consuming and troublesome to detach the hood from the base by unscrewing the bolts. These difficulties are even more pronounced in mass production facilities. R educed efficiency increases costs of computers.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure that includes a base and a hood pivotable about the base to facilitate installation and maintenance of electronic devices inside the enclosure.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a computer enclosure in accordance with the present invention includes a base and a hood pivotably attached to the base. The base includes a bottom wall, and a pair of side walls extending from the bottom wall. A pair of posts extends upwardly from front corners of the bottom wall. Each post defines a guiding groove therein. The hood includes a top cover, a pair of side panels extending from the top cover, and a pair of pivot mechanisms. Each pivot mechanism includes a pivot pin movably received in the guiding groove of the corresponding post.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: